Happy Father's Day?
by Sonic Squid
Summary: Usually you spend Father's Day tossing a football to your old man...unless your old man has been kidnapped by an alien race out to destroy you and your friends. Pidge angst guys, I'm sorry.


**A/N: I would like to apologize in advance for two things; making a one-shot instead of updating Purple is the Gayest Color and Thanksgiving and for making this because this idea tore away at my soul. I'm probably going to be sent to Galra execution after this.**

 **So this takes place sometime before the season 1 finale. Just, like, after they go to the Balmera for the second time**

 **That being said let's get right on into the fic!**

* * *

June 18th.

Typically you'd be happy to celebrate such a day. Playing catch with your old man out in the backyard and yelling at the TV as your favorite sports team scores a point.

These were the memories Katie and Matt shared.

Up until now.

Ever since the Kerberos mission there have been three things Pidge dreaded; Matt's birthday, her dad's birthday and Father's Day.

Now, Pidge wasn't aware that it was Father's Day until later on when she was messing around with gadgets; one of which was a little orange screen she had created to tell her the time and date back at the Garrison. At the time she mainly used it as an alarm but now that she was in space, it was used more as a small connection to Earth.

She went to see what time it was supposed to be back on Earth when she spotted the day it was on the left-hand side corner.

Of course.

She felt tears well up in her eyes as she starred at the machine, wishing she could throw it out of the escape pod for it to never be seen again.

She remembered fond memories of her dad. How he was so supportive of everything she had wanted to do and dream about.

The worst part was, when she said goodbye to him that day, she didn't think it would be forever.

No, it wasn't forever. Pidge was going to find them.

Well, she hoped.

The green Paladin sat at her desk as a few tears made their way down her face and dripped off her neck when Hunk walked in.

"Hey Pidge," he said with a smile pointed towards his friend.

At the sound of the yellow paladin's voice, Pidge sniffled and tried to gather her bearings, "hey Hunk," she replied managing to fake a smile.

This smile, however, did not satisfy Hunk.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

Pidge visibly tended, "Yeah, everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

The response was quick, something that let Hunk know that Pidge was lying.

"Pidge if you want to talk about it I'm here."

No response.

About ten tics passed before Hunk spoke once more, "well if you wanna talk later, I'll be in the kitchen."

Wirh that, he left the room leaving Pidge alone with her gadget as tears silently fell down her face.

* * *

Pidge started heading to her room when Shiro came from around the corner, "hey, Pidge, can we talk for a moment?" He asked pointing in the direction of the balcony.

The green Paladin nodded and they walked out to view the beautiful alien planet they were currently living on.

"Look, I heard you weren't feeling very good. I'm assuming something's wrong. If you don't want to talk to me, you don't have to say anything but it's healthy to let it out." Shiro said, making eye contact.

Pidge looked to the floor as if it would tell her what to do. It took a while but she finally looked back up to the black Paladin and opened her mouth.

"June 18th."

That was all she said.

Shiro thought about the date for a moment. He knew it had some sort of meaning, he'd heard it before. Perhaps a birthday? But why would that make Pidge so upset. Unless it was her brother's birthday or her dad's.

Father's day.

That's when it clicked.

"Pidge I..." his eyes met hers; red, puffy and almost overflowing with tears.

Their eyes met for a few more tics before Pidge finally gave in. She ran up and hugged Shiro, crying into his shirt.

The sobbing was muffled by the thick cloth of his shirt, but it was still loud enough for Lance to hear as he passed by the doors.

He opened them to find the scene that was going on.

The boy made eye contact with Shiro, a confused yet concerned look on his face.

Shiro mouthed, "Father's Day" to Lance who's face immediately sunk.

He nodded in understanding and walked off allowing the two to let it out.

* * *

Allura's accented voice came on over the speakers calling the Paladin's to dinner. Pidge arrived a few minutes after the rest, looking down at the floor sadly.

By this time, word had spread to the whole team about how Pidge was hurting.

When Allura had heard about it, she had began to break down herself.

So when it came time for dinner the whole team had made their own special treat for their favorite green Paladin.

They sat down and began dinner as usual but when everyone was done, Shiro put a hand on Pidge's shoulder.

She looked up and made eye contact as Shiro smiled down at her.

He moved his eyes away from hers and over to the rest of the team. She followed his gaze to fine everyone holding a sweet treat.

"They're all for you," Shiro said and Pidge beamed.

"You guys didn't have to do this, really," she said looking at the amazing deserts everyone was holding.

"Its the least we could do for our favorite person in the universe," Allura said warmly.

Needless to say Pidge had felt happy once again. As her team gathered around and handed her their gifts, she hugged each one.

"Thank you guys so much," Pidge smiled as she bit into a cupcake.

I guess sometimes all you need is a supportive group of friends to be happy.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh my God this is awful but I thought of the idea about 30 minutes ago and wrote this so I really didn't have any clue where it was going.**

 **I was gonna make this more angsty but it's almost 1am and I'm tired, sorry.**

 **i guess I should've written it earlier when it was actually Father'a Day...**

 **Anyways that's all if you want to read more Voltron five I have one that I mentioned earlier called Purple is the Gayest Color. It's got tons of Klance so if you're into that good shiz then I reccomend it.**

 **And with that I'm out, byyyeee**


End file.
